


On Your Hands And Knees

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can handle it, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because ain't no Omega gonna submit for a knothead, Jace Is A Little Shit, Jace is also stubborn, Jace pissing off Alphas since the day he presented, Omega Jace Wayland, more tags (let's face it all PWP) to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Omega Jace is sent to a class to prepare him for his first heat. He really has no interest in Alphas or Mating, until his Alpha heat partner enters the room.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was bare, sterile, like a cheap hotel room. The bed was a queen, with a dark wood frame that attached it to the wall, the sheets a crisp white, and with a single pillow that was a bit too hard for Jace's liking. There was a bedside table with a simple lamp on it. On the wall, slightly to the right of it and close to the bed frame, was a large, translucent red button. There was another by the the door, which was to the left of the bed, meaning that when one stepped through one would get a good view of the bed. Jace had walked into the room over an hour earlier, letting out an annoyed huff as the too-chipper Beta female explained that he was to wait on it for his Alpha simulation partner to arrive. He'd taken off his shoes, and placed them under a complimentary chair left for placing his clothes on. Then he took of his leather jacket. And nothing else. He threw himself down on the bed, taking out his phone so he could check his social media. Nothing caught his interest, and so he placed it on the night stand, instead staring at the ceiling in boredom.

An Alpha had entered, all cock-sure and clearly not pleased with his non-submissive partner. He'd tried desperately to force Jace into submission through orders and then actions. It hadn't worked out in his favour. Jace had wound him up until he was spitting mad, and the Alpha had ended up trying to put his fist through the wall. He'd been escorted out for medical assistance. Jace had given the no-longer-so-chipper Beta a triumphant smirk.

She'd refused to be beaten, though, and had returned a little while later with a new Alpha. Newly presented, Jace would guess, looking at him. He had that air of someone who'd just learned the world was their oyster and everybody would bow down to him. There was no way that Alpha would know how to handle an unconventional Omega.

And he didn't. He'd been completely surprised when Jace hadn't cooperated. It had taken him a while to recover, and then he'd gotten mad. Unsurprisingly. Alphas knew only of one way to handle confrontation. Throw around their muscle and spewing threats.

This one had ended up storming out of the room, and Jace had given the Beta an innocent shrug and smile when she'd come into the room. She'd given him an unimpressed look, and spouted the usual drivel about Omegas and their place and how they were meant to submit and satisfy.

Jace rolled his eyes. He lay back on the bed, waiting to see who they'd throw at him this time.

"If you can't take this seriously, we'll send in one of our trained Alphas. They won't be shaken by your childishness."

"Whatever," Jace muttered quietly as the Beta left. She wouldn't understand it. He took the whole thing seriously. _Very_ seriously. He was serious enough to know he wasn't interested in being with an Alpha. He wasn't interested in submitting. Everything that came with being an Omega held no appeal to him. Including knotheads.

A third Alpha entered. Soon enough the third Alpha left. Jace wondered when they'd give up and send him off.

The door opened again, but there was no Beta this time. The scent of fully matured Alpha hit Jace hard. He couldn't help sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, now on alert. So they'd sent in the trained Alpha. Jace tried not to let his apprehension show. This Alpha's confidence was not borne out of only his second-gender. This was an Alpha who was capable, and knew it.

The Alpha stepped into the room and crossed his arms over his chest, comfortable in letting Jace stare his fill. He knew he owned the room, unlike those other Alphas, and knew he didn't need to do anything to assert his dominance. His mere presence, the air he gave off, did that for him.

Jace swallowed hard. There was no way he'd be bowing down to this Alpha any more than the other ones, but this one wouldn't be as easy to rile up. There was a calmness about him, one that Jace didn't like.

"Alec."

It took Jace a second to understand that the Alpha had given him his name. "Don't care."

"You're not impressing anyone with your stubbourness," the Alpha, Alec, answered.

"I wasn't trying to," Jace said. "I was hoping if I made my point clear you'd all eventually come to your senses and give up."

"And here we thought you were just eager to get on the wrong end of an Alpha's fist," Alec replied dryly. "You're not the first, or the last, who'll have this little protest. What's your reason? The Alphas weren't hot enough? Strong enough? You like getting them angry?" Alec tilted his head slightly, giving Jace a calculating look. "Is it the vulnerability of submitting?"

"Fuck you," Jace snapped angrily. He didn't like how the Alpha had read him, nor how he was completely unaffected by Jace's impertinence.

Alec nodded to himself, obviously seeing Jace's sudden aggression for what it was. He stepped out of his shoes and walked over to the bed, sitting down sideways on the foot so he was facing Jace's side. "You can get angry, you can make this difficult, or you can just let us do it and get it over with."

So Jace wouldn't get a rise out of the Alpha for being disrespectful. Maybe he could get it another way. Jace changed tactics, shifting so he was sitting on the middle of the bed, giving Alec a cheerful look "So, Alec, right?"

The Alpha raised his eyebrows, but played along, mirroring Jace's position. "Yes. You gonna let us get this over with?" He gave a small wave of his right hand in vague indication.

"Have you been trained long?" Jace asked pleasantly.

Alec rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna work," he informed Jace in a bored tone. "Turn and get into position." He gave Jace's hip a nudge.

"How did you end up doing this?" Jace asked, ignoring Alec's tap on his hip.

"Ways. On your knees." The Alpha tried to use a hand on Jace's hip to push him into turning.

"You got it ways on your knees?" Jace grinned, pretending to be clueless.

"Your stubbornness isn't impressive. Hands and knees."

"You got it on your hands _and_ knees?"

The Alpha sighed. "You're not going to wear me down like you did the other Alphas. The longer you fight this, the longer it'll take."

"You're really hot. Do you have someone you're courting?"

"On your hands and knees, and I'll tell you."

"I doubt she'd like you being here, getting cozy with Omegas. Or is it a he?"

"Why're you being so difficult about this?" Alec asked.

Jace shrugged. "Why're you?"

"I don't, nor do I plan to, court an Omega," Alec sighed tiredly. "Will you...?" He waved at Jace expectantly.

"That explains why you do this," Jace smirked. "Getting all hot with Omegas since you don't have one of your own to knot."

Alec's face went hard. "I have permission to use my Alpha voice," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Hands and knees. Now."

All amusement left Jace's face. He sat up so they were almost nose to nose, anger curling his lips. "Make me."

"What will it take for you to do this without me forcing you?" Alec wanted to know.

"I don't want to do it for _any_ Alpha," Jace replied emphatically.

"Why?" Alec asked, then held up his hand. "Scratch that. Vulnerability. Submission. Fine. Tell me what you want."

"You'd make yourself vulnerable just to get me to do what you want?" Jace said in surprise. "You can just use your voice."

Alec sat back, giving them some distance. "I can. But I don't take doing that lightly. So if I can avoid it, I'm going to try that first. Can I avoid it?"

"You're, what, nineteen? Twenty? And you don't have an Omega even in mind?"

"I have studies," Alec replied shortly, then rolled his eyes at Jace's expectant look. "I'm twenty."

"Studies is bullshit."

"Omegas don't appeal to me."

Jace raised an eyebrow, giving Alec an amused look.

Alec huffed. " _Nobody_ does. Not specifically Omegas. I'm just not interested."

"Problem with the equipment?" Jace teased, glancing down.

"The equipment is fine," Alec assured Jace. "Eyes up."

"You sure?" Jace grinned, meeting the Alpha's eyes. "Used 'em?" 

"They work."

"Completely sure?" Jace daringly placed a hand high up on Alec's inner thigh. "Because we could find out."

"You haven't had your first heat, and you're suggesting an Alpha knots you?" Alec chuckled. "That doesn't sound comfortable."

"Didn't say knotting," Jace purred, licking his lower lip and biting it. He slid his hand up further. He felt warm, even a little hot. "There are other things we can do."

"Like what?"

"How big's your Alpha cock?" Jace asked huskily, cupping Alec.

Alec hissed, but didn't push away Jace's hand. He studied Jace. "Do you feel okay?"

"I'd feel better if you had a little less on," Jace purred. There was pressure in his lower stomach. "And maybe let us have a little fun."

"How about you let me scent you?" Alec suggested.

Jace eagerly slid onto Alec's lap, palming Alec's hardening cock. "Seems it does work," he spoke huskily into Alec's ear. "Promising."

Alec nuzzled the crook of Jace's neck. "You're going into heat," he murmured. "I can smell it. Jace, you need to stop."

"Knot me."

"Stop."

"Please."

"Present for me."

To both their surprise, Jace complied, moving so he was facing away from Alec on his knees, with his chest against the bed.

"Fuck, I can smell your slick," Alec groaned, rubbing his face against Jace's ass. "I need to taste."

"Yesss," Jace hissed, rocking back against the Alpha's face. "Need you."

Alec instead moved past him so he could hit the red button, making it light up and set off a beeping, before he jumped off the bed. "Someone will get you home," he grunted, tension in his features. "Shit!" He paced back and forth, teeth clenched. He stopped, turning to face Jace and muttering an 'I'm sorry', then all but bolted.

Three Betas came in, two holding Jace still while the last injected him with something. He floated into a pleasant darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace hadn’t been dropped off at home in the end. He’d woken up in an Omega Shelter. The Omega nurse who came in on his last day to help him clean up explained that he hadn’t put an address or any contact info on his form, so it was standard procedure. He didn’t mention that he’d known that.

When Omegas filled in their form for heat classes, there was a box they could tick that said in the event their heat was triggered, they should be dropped off at an Omega Shelter.

The problem was that that wasn’t always what happened. Whether it be due to oversight, lack of care for what the Omega wanted, or downright not believing the Omega had the right to autonomy, there were too many cases Omegas had been taken back to unsafe, unfit homes. Homes that would use the chance to force a Mate on the helpless Omega. Homes where the Alphas in the house felt they had a right to any Omega’s heat.

So more and more Omegas now, like Jace, left the information empty, in the hopes they’d be dropped off at a shelter.

The place was pretty fancy, Jace noted once he’d cleaned up and been given sweats and a t-shirt to wear as he weathered the last residues of his heat. He’d been given his own, pretty decent-sized room, and everything was crisp and clean, with soap and lotion and shampoo in his ensuite bathroom, as well as soft, fluffy towels and a bathrobe. There was a good quality toothbrush and toothpaste as well that Jace definietly would be taking with him. In all, it was more like a decent hotel room than an Omega Shelter. There was even a closet, and the sheets and heat mattress had already been changed while he’d been in the bathroom.

One glaringly obvious detail, however, was the lack of a window. Nobody would be able to look in, and the Omega in question, in this case Jace, would be able to feel safe.

There was no trace of the scent of other Omegas’ heats, though the mattress hadn’t been covered in a protective plastic like they usually were. That meant they were sent to a thorough cleaning, a procedure much too expensive for a regular shelter.

There was no question Jace was in a Heat Hotel, instead of a shelter. He felt nervousness start to prickle his skin, getting lightheaded as the seriousness set in. He plopped down on the bed, trying to figure out what to do. Could he sneak out? No, they still had his things. His clothes he didn’t care about, but they also had his wallet and keys. He could try to request them back and hope they wouldn’t demand he pay now that he was in a state to be able to. If they did ask, he had no idea how to get out of the situation he was in. He didn't have any money.

Jace felt sick to his stomach. Hopelessness welled up in him. What would happen when the bill came? Why had they brought him here? Why hadn’t he been dropped off in a shelter?

There was a knock at the door, and a nurse he remembered vaguely from earlier swept in soon after. She smiled nicely at him, asking how he was feeling and if he felt strong enough for some solid food.

“I can’t pay.” The words plopped out of Jace before he knew what he was saying.

The nurse stopped, looking surprised. “Your stay has been paid for in full,” she informed him, as if confused that he didn’t know that.

“What?” Jace gaped. “By whom?”

“I can have someone check for you, if you’d like,” she offered gently, most likely having picked up on his stress. “In the mean time, should I get someone to take your breakfast order?”

“I mean, if it’s paid for...” Jace joked weakly, giving a small smile as a tiny flutter of hope entered him.

The nurse nodded. “Someone will be with you shortly,” she informed him, leaving with another reassuring smile.

Later, an Omega in his early twenties came to give Jace a menu. He let Jace know a Mr. Lightwood had covered all his expenses, assuring Jace he wasn’t expected to pay so much as a dollar for anything upon leaving. Mr. Lightwood had stipulated that if Jace needed anything more than what had already been covered, he would foot that bill as well.

Still unsure as to what was going on, Jace had asked for a full English breakfast, with bacon, sausages, egg, beans in tomato sauce, hash browns, and toast on the side. The waiter left, and Jace mulled over who this Mr. Lightwood was, and why they’d paid for him. He wandered down to reception, hoping to get more information as well as receive his belongings.

The receptionist had blinked at him in confusion at his request, stating that he could have asked to have them delivered by one of the waiters. She’d put in the call, and told him they would be delivered shortly. As to information about his benefactor, she’d shrugged, unwilling or unable to give him further information.

Shuffling back to his room, Jace had just settled down when there was a knock at the door and his food was brought in. It looked delicious, and Jace salivated as it was placed in front of him on a bed tray. He started eating before the waiter had even left. His belongings had been dropped off halfway through, neatly folded and placed in a lidless box.

To his surprise, he’d managed to finish the whole large plate of food, and even kept it down as his body was hit with the last waves of his heat. It wasn’t bad now. He’d feel unbearably hot and lie naked on the bed, then cool down and hide under the sheets until he heated up again. His phone, now returned, had been charged, and so he scrolled through it as he waited out the last remnants.

The receptionist had told him he was paid up for the next two days, so he felt no need to hurry leaving. Instead, when he felt able to leave the room he lounged about, sipping mimosas by the pool, made use of the workout room and sauna, and enjoyed being in a completely unthreatening, stress-free environment. Not an Alpha in sight. He felt like he was in heaven. 

Up until then he’d never understood this luxury some Omegas with the means afforded themselves. He could appreciate staying there for a heat, but the hype of simply visiting to stay and relax hadn't made sense to him. Now, though, he got it. He could do whatever he wanted here, wear whatever he wanted, get as drunk as he wanted, and he didn’t have to constantly be on alert for Alphas.

Jace could even consider mating rich for this perk, he mused with a grin.

The last day came too soon. Jace morosely tugged on his own clothes and picked up his bag. He glanced around the room, taking it in one last time and wondering if he’d ever get to experience this luxury again. 

As the doorman nodded at him, Jace had the urge to turn and run back inside and simply refuse to leave. Maybe beg for a job cleaning in the kitchens, as long as it meant he could stay.

It didn’t help that he knew he could expect the welcome from hell from his dad. The pink cloud he’d been floating on evaporated, and the asphalt had never seemed as hard under his feet as when he now made his way home.

As expected, his dad had given him hell when he came home later that day after having put it off for as long as possible. There was a fury in him that scared Jace. Valentine had never been this out of control. He got angry, yes, but it was always cruel and calculating. Now there was something mad in his eyes. It was only barely calmed by learning that Jace had not been with an Alpha, and realisation made Jace’s stomach turn. His dad had wanted his heat. His first time. Angry that Jace had presented as a weak Omega, Valentine must have decided he could still gain something out of it from his son.

Jace had taken refuge in his room as soon as his dad was done raging. He didn’t even dare getting himself dinner, instead hiding out with his laptop until the front door slammed, signalling that Valentine was going to one of his Alpha Power meetings. He’d go to the bar after. They always did. Jace contemplated finding another place to stay for the night, because if his dad came home drunk and still with ideas about his rights to Jace’s body in mind, things might not end well.

Jace had finally sneaked down to get food, and was sitting in the living room watching TV, when there was a knock at his door. Getting up and bracing himself, Jace looked through the peephole, surprised to see Alec standing on the other side. Keeping the door chain on, Jace opened the door, giving the Alpha a questioning look. “Alec.”

The Alpha smelled as amazing as before, looking equally attractive as he pinned Jace with a beautiful hazel eyes. “I came by to apologise for my behaviour the other day,” he said sincerely. “I shouldn’t have lost control like that, and I hope it won’t deter you from returning to complete your class. I will make sure not to be there when you book a date, so you won’t have to worry about my presence.”

“Wait, what?” Jace closed the door and unhooked the chain so he could open it wider. “I have to go back?”

“You didn’t complete the class, so-“

“Screw that!” Jace snapped. “I’m not doing that shit! Can’t they get it through their thick fucking skulls that I have no interested in submitting to some knothead?”

Alec shrugged. “The Law is the Law.”

“Fuck the Law,” Jace replied angrily. “I’m not doing it.”

“You have to,” Alec said, though there was sympathy in his voice.

“No.”

“They’ll force you.”

“No.”

“Look,” Alec said gently, “there are other trained Alphas there, and they won’t hesitate to use their Alpha voice as much as I try to avoid it. I know you don’t want to do it, but there’s no getting around it and the more you put up a fight, the more they’ll use whatever force they deem necessary. I understand after my behaviour it must seem even more daunting, and I apologise again for that. But-“

“You do it,” Jace cut him off.

Alec looked baffled. “What?”

“You do it. Here. Now. And it’s over with.” Jace crossed his arms stubbornly.

“I-“

“You can do that, right? Here?” Jace asked.

“I... Can. But after last time, are you sure-?”

“Yes.” Jace opened the door wider and stepped to the side. “I just want this the fuck over with.”

Even in his uncertainty, Alec managed effortlessly to dominate the room as he stepped into Jace's home. His nose wrinkled, probably at the smell of Jace's dad. "He was angry, then?" he asked in a low voice, not needing to specify.

"Spitting mad," Jace chuckled humourlessly.

"He thought you'd been with someone?"

"That, and..." Jace trailed off, not wanting to say the last part, but by the tightening of Alec's mouth he got the impression the Alpha had understood what was left unsaid.

"I can't imagine he'll react well to the smell of another Alpha in your room."

Jace started. He hadn't even thought of that. "No..." He hated how small and scared his voice came out, something weak he didn't even recognise as his own, but Valentine would probably not even react well to Alec's scent in the hallway. In his bedroom... A shiver of fear ran up his spine, one a sharp hazel gaze took in knowingly.

"You're not safe in this house, are you?" Alec questioned in a voice that said he knew the answer.

"I can take care of myself." Jace knew they could both hear the false bravado in his voice.

Alec's eyes flickered around the hallway, before landing on something on the countertop. "I'm sure." It was clear he knew better.

Jace looked over his shoulder. His father's car keys. The one with a small Alpha Power emblem proudly dangling off it. Jace couldn't meet Alec's eyes after that. They both knew what it meant. They both knew what lay in Jace's near future. It was humiliating, and Jace's face heated up in shame. They stood in silence for a long while.

"I know there's a meeting nearby tonight," Alec finally said softly. "I know... My dad's one of them." The redness of his cheeks at that admittance matched Jace's own. "You shouldn't be here, Jace. Especially tonight."

The reason why was left unsaid. It didn't need to be voiced.

"I don't have a choice," Jace shrugged.

"Let's... Let's go somewhere. Get dinner. My treat. We can figure something out. I know places-"

"I don't need false hope," Jace snapped, cutting the brunet off. "There's nothing long-term. You and I both know that."

"You do need dinner," Alec grinned crookedly as Jace's stomach gurgled.

"Traitor," Jace grumbled at his stomach, but he willingly went to fetch his phone from the coffee table and his wallet from his room, Alec waiting patiently in the hallway, before getting his keys and putting his shoes and jacket. "Don't think this means anything," he let Alec know as he locked the door behind them.

"If I'd had any notion of..." Alec gave him an amused look as they headed down to the street. _"I would have done it back then"_ lay silently in the air between them.

Jace gave a jerky nod as he kept his gaze straight ahead, acknowledging the unspoken words.

The brunet ordered a taxi, suggesting they go to an Italian place he liked that Jace had never heard of. His mouth watered at the idea. Jace loved Italian food, but other than ready-heats from the supermarket he'd rarely had the chance to try proper, freshly prepared food.

Alec tried to small-talk about the newest films out in theater, and series, and asked Jace about travelling. It got worse by the minute, because Jace had nothing to offer in reply. He hadn't seen anything that wasn't on TV in ages, and whatever he saw was what was on TV whenever his dad was out. His dad hadn't taken him on holiday even before Jace presented. Jace had hoped that once he presented as an Alpha his dad would let him go on trips with his friends. Obviously, that dream had been dashed. Eventually Alec had understood that he probably wouldn't find a topic that wouldn't be a sore point for Jace, and they'd sat in uncomfortable silence the short rest of the ride.

Jace did perk up when he saw the restaurant. It looked welcoming, with a relaxed atmosphere. The walls and floor were done in tasteful browns, wooden, and checkered red and white-clothed square tables littered the room. They were shown to a table with a single lit candle on it towards the back of the restaurant, and Jace followed Alec as they weaved through to their seats. He was busy taking in the many customers, some having a family outing while others were on dates, so he missed what the maitre d' had said before walking away. He saw an Alpha husband and his Omega wife, how happy they looked, and their son, just a little under presenting age, and he wondered if everything would be as idyllic in a few years if that son presented as an Omega. Maybe they wouldn't care, because he was their son and that was all that mattered, but maybe they would be ashamed of him. Maybe the father would even- Jace shook his head, cutting off that train of thought.

A hand gently brushed his, and Jace instantly yanked his hand back, scowling at Alec. "If that's why I'm here we might as well leave so you can get it over with," he said accusingly.

"I was just trying to get your attention," Alec said calmly. "You looked far away."

"Why would you want my attention, anyway?" Jace said pointedly, though he calmed down. "You've already figured out I haven't been to the cinema since, and I'm guessing you figured, I presented, you know we have nothing to talk about when it comes to TV, or books, or anything else. What are you going to try for now? My aspirations? My hopes and dreams? You're not that stupid."

"I was going to suggest you look at the menu," Alec said pleasantly, as if not noticing Jace's openly hostile attitude.

"...You're not going to order for me?" Jace blinked.

"I'm not the one who's going to eat it," Alec smiled, gently teasing. He handed over the leather covered book to Jace. "Order whatever. Don't worry about prices."

"They pay you well for your services, then," Jace had meant the words to come out snidely. Instead, he'd managed to sound like he was flirting.

Alec grinned, but didn't reply. He nodded his head pointedly at the book.

There were so many things, all sounding delicious, that Jace felt overwhelmed as he scanned the dishes. His mouth watered, reminding him that he hadn't had a very substantial dinner when Alec had knocked, and his stomach growled excitedly. It was so hard to choose just one thing. He almost wanted to hand it back to Alec, but then this might be the one and only time he would get this power over what he ate. He wasn't giving that away, even if it felt almost agonising to pick spaghetti and meatballs in tomato sauce and discard all the many other things he'd love to try.

The waiter came to take their order, and at least that choice was easy. A coke. Alec ordered a bottle of wine. Jace wasn't sure how comfortable he was with that, because a drunk Alec might not be as nice as a sober Alec so far had been. He didn't say anything. Kept his head down. Muttered his order. The waiter swept away.

"You're bothered about something," Alec observed.

"Just don't have any pleasant experiences with drunk Alphas," Jace replied sourly, staring at the table cloth.

"Oh, I doubt I'd get more than slightly buzzed from half a bottle," Alec chuckled. "If that."

"You ordered a whole bottle only to drink half?" Jace gave the Alpha an incredulous look.

"I thought we'd share," Alec shrugged. "If you want to."

A part of Jace didn't want to, because he didn't want to be under the influence of alcohol, however minor, around the Alpha. The other part pointed out that Alec was right; he wouldn't get drunk if they shared. "But my coke."

"Drink it, don't drink it. It doesn't matter," Alec replied easily.

Their drinks arrived then. Jace stared at the coke. He didn't want to let it go to waste. And he knew he'd regret giving up any part of the freedom he was experiencing now, even if it was something that insignificant in the whole.

As the battle went on in his head, Alec had tasted and approved the wine, and poured himself a glass of water, completely disregarding the red. Jace watched as the fizz of his coke jumped into his own glass of wine. He moved the wine glass further away, so the fizz couldn't reach it any further. Alec gave him a curious look, as if he was trying to figure out if Jace had moved the wine away because he didn't want it, or for other reasons.

"I'll drink the coke first," Jace decided.

Alec smiled and gave a small nod to show he'd heard. He pushed his own glass a little away from the water. "I'll drink this first, then," he said friendly, and Jace understood what he was silently saying. _"I'll drink this water until you're done with your coke so you won't feel pressured to get it down fast."_

"Why're you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You said your dad was all about Alpha Power, yet you're..." Jace waved at Alec, not knowing how to explain what he was trying to say. "You." He finished lamely.

"Different generations, I suppose," Alec replied with a small shrug. He took a sip of water. "And I've never really felt the need to assert myself unless necessary, which it never is with Omegas. Also, I guess, because I've never met an Omega that interested me."

"So you think it would change, if you did?" Jace asked. He reached for his own glass.

Alec looked at him steadily. "No. I work where I work for a reason. Because I know there's at least one decent Trained Alpha there. I take pride in helping those who're so scared they have panic attacks. And I take pride in managing to prove myself to Omegas who're a bit... Strong-willed." He gave Jace a teasing look at the end. "Strength, threats, aggression, using my Alpha Voice, that's all easy. Control and skill, that's effort I can take pride in." Here his eyes flickered away in shame, and Jace knew it was because he'd lost control when Jace had gone into heat.

"It must have been hard," Jace found himself saying softly, "keeping that amount of control with me."

"I didn't keep-" Alec cut himself off, throwing his head and looking tense.

"Know _any_ other Alpha that would have done what you did?" Jace pointed out gently.

"I've always thought myself better than that," Alec said in a low voice. "Above giving in like that."

"You didn't," Jace replied, surprised to find he wanted to reassure the Alpha. "You showed a restraint you _know_ is beyond impressive. Expecting higher than that of yourself is unreasonable."

Alec bit pursed his lips and looked away, still clearly disagreeing, but he'd also relaxed a bit. "The reason it gets to me is because I've never lost control before," he admitted. "I know that I smell...potent. You're not the first person I've triggered. But you're the first person I've reacted to in turn. That's why I feel guilty. Because I know I can do better."

"So you reacted, for the first time ever, which must have been a complete shock, and you still kept it together." Jace didn't know why he was arguing with the brunet, but it seemed import that the other man stopped being bothered. Jace was grateful for what he'd done. In some ways he was so grateful he almost wished Alec had been a lesser Alpha. He would still have been better than Valentine. Jace found himself telling Alec just that.

"Truth?" Alec said shamefully. "When I came to your house and saw his key ring, for a second I wished that, too."

"I'm glad for your sake you didn't. For my own..." Jace gave bitter half-smile, leaning back in his chair.

"You're safe."

Jace blinked at the reply, trying to understand what Alec meant.

"When we do that this time. You'll be safe," Alec elaborated.

"Just had my heat, so doubt we'll meet the same problem this time around," Jace smirked. He enjoyed the slight colouring that dusted Alec's cheeks at his words, though the Alpha pretended to be unaffected. Their Beta waiter was another story, almost dropping Alec's plate in his lap when he'd sharply turned to look at Jace in shock.

Luckily, Alec caught what was about to happen and took the dangerously tipping plate out of the Beta's hand. He snorted a laugh as the red-faced waiter sped away. "That was intentional."

"Be glad he wasn't pouring," Jace snickered, leaning forward and digging into the delicious food in front of him. He gulped down the last of the coke, pulling the wine towards himself. He wasn't old enough to drink, by any means, and he had no idea if he liked wine. Still, he was with an Alpha, Alec, so nobody would stop him, seeing as he had had his first heat and as far as they were aware his Alpha was allowing it, and if it tasted bad Jace would probably still force it down. It might help with later tonight, he thought with a grimace.

"Good?" Alec asked, lazily pointing his fork at Jace's plate.

"Great," Jace grinned. "It's been ages since I've had real Italian food made in a restaurant."

"Meatballs aren't originally Italian, the way they're made here," Alec told him conversationally as he twirled spaghetti onto his fork. "This version of meatballs originated in America, though granted it was made by Italian immigrants.

"The more you know," Jace replied cheerfully.

A pleasant silence fell over them after that as they both ate, and Jace found that the wine, though definitely an acquired taste, was pretty good. So much so that they'd soon emptied the bottle, and Jace felt a cozy warmth in his stomach. He wistfully eyed the bottle, wishing there was more.

"Another?"

Jace looked from the bottle to Alec, being met with inquiring raised eyebrows and amused smile. "I could go for more," he freely admitted.

In the time it took Alec to wave down a waiter and request more wine and for it to be brought to the table, Jace had thought about the fact that maybe Alec was deliberately trying to get him tipsy, either for his own reasons or in the hopes of making things easier for him with his dad later tonight. Jace decided that if Alec was doing this for himself, it would be the better option, but he was willing to take it even if it was only out of mercy.

"Careful," Alec said gently when Jace's thoughts had him gulping down a good portion of his newly filled glass.

"Just thirsty," Jace lied with a bright grin.

"Then maybe some water?" Alec waved at the bottle on the table.

"I'm good," Jace replied hastily, switching the topic to a film he'd seen the trailer for that had looked interesting. Alec humoured him, and Jace made sure to be more careful with his drinking after that.

As much as it had hurt earlier to think about all the films he'd never had the chance to see, Jace found himself freely sharing all the exciting trailers of things he'd wanted to go to. He felt relaxed, and carefree, with delicious food in his stomach, good company and a pleasant buzz from the wine he'd consumed. Alec seemed to be holding himself better, though he'd also relaxed, and smiled more, listening to everything with genuine interest. Jace hadn't even found it in himself to grumble about all the missed Marvel films, and happily told Alec that he'd put down having a Marvel marathon on his bucket list as the first thing he'd do if... He quieted then.

"I'll get you the films," Alec offered, placing a hand over his. "You can watch them when you're home alone. Maybe not a marathon, but..." He gave a soft smile, and Jace felt his momentary misery pass in the wake of the kind offer.

"Really?"

Alec nodded. "I'll have you ready for Endgame in no time," he promised.

"You're a good guy, Alec," Jace smiled drunkenly.

Alec chuckled, but didn't reply. He sipped his wine, eyes still locked with Jace, and Jace found himself doing the same, imaging those wine-stained lips against his own. The thought was fleeting before he caught himself, putting down the glass a little more forcefully than necessary and making the liquid splosh, though luckily staying in the glass. This was getting dangerous. Alec. He liked Alec. He could see himself falling for this guy. Jace got up quickly, muttering about needing to bathroom. Dizziness hit him, but he didn't know if it was the drink or his own revelation of his developing feelings and the ensuing panic. Alec gave him a concerned look, but let him go without protest.

An Alpha was entering the men's at the same time as Jace, and he gave Jace a suggestive leer.

"Careful," Jace found himself lying smoothly. "My Alpha's possessive and has a temper."

The Alpha instantly dropped all interest in Jace and hurried to finish his business. Alec's smell was faintly on Jace, he knew that, and the Alpha clearly wasn't about to challenge the owner of that scent. He went to the sink to splash water on his face and the back of his neck to cool down, before meeting his reflection in the mirror. He was fucked. Even if he walked out right now, he was in too deep. Alec would respect his wish if he told him to stay away, Jace knew that, and he also knew that while Alec had a steel grip on his control, Jace did not, and he was already falling down the rabbit hole. He was going to be heart-broken, crushed, when this fell apart, be it today or in a year. But he would also never experience what Alec was giving him. Jace had no illusions. He knew Valentine was even right now probably haggling for his virginity and selling Jace off. It was against the Law, a change that had been long in the making and was barely older than Jace, himself, but in reality it wasn't ever enforced, even if someone _did_ come forward with evidence that such a thing was about to take place or even already had.

"You okay?"

Jace jumped, only now catching Alec's own reflection from where he was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Jace smiled. "Guess I should have gone easier on the wine."

They both knew he was lying, but the Alpha didn't push. He waited patiently as Jace dried his face, and they headed back to the table together. Alec didn't stop Jace from having more wine, not even pretending that he'd bought Jace's excuse. "Would you like dessert?"

He barely got the offer out when Jace tried to flag down a waiter. Of course, he was ignored, but the amused expression on Alec's face was worth it as the Alpha got a waiter to bring them menus. That, and the alcohol had really hit him after that walk, and Jace was feeling very merry at this point. He eyed the many delicious desserts, quickly settling on the tiramisu. Man, it was a long time since he'd had that. The last time was a bit before he presented, when one of his other friends had presented as an Alpha, and there had been a small celebration Jace had been invited to, along with the 'gang', his friends who were, like Jace, all expected to present as Alphas, and therefore had been encouraged to be friends. He'd liked them, but in the end he was the only one who'd been a dud, and after that they either didn't want to spend time with him, or got uncomfortably close, making casual comments that had Jace on alert. When one of them had made a joke about how they just needed to wait for the bitch to get on with his first heat so they could have fun, Jace had accepted that the guys he'd grown up with were no longer his friends, and not safe to be around. They'd laughed nastily when he'd snapped that they weren't getting near him, one of the others pointing out he wouldn't have a choice, and then they talked about how they were going to share him and what they were going to do to him as if Jace wasn't even there. "You'll be worth something after all," one had snickered.

He left, then, followed by their laughter at the bitch acting up and being overly sensitive, and from then on he'd kept his distance. And, as if all he now was worth was being their shared fucktoy, they didn't even bat an eye when he severed ties. Like they hadn't been best friends since they were just out of diapers, as if losing Jace's friendship didn't affect them at all.

Jace gave a low, bitter laugh.

"Hm?" Alec looked at him curiously.

"I keep getting triggered by stuff," Jace admitted in his drunken honesty. "One thing after another. I'll never get to order my own food, the last time dad took me out to eat was when he still thought I was gonna be an Alpha, I haven't been allowed to go to the cinema since I presented, the last time I had tiramisu was right before I lost all my friends when I turned out to be an Omega, their only interest in me after that being counting down to my heat, and now my dad apparently wants to fuck me, if he hasn't sold off my virginity to one of his Alpha Power buddies."

"It'll be okay," Alec said reassuringly.

"How?" Jace snorted derisively. "I mean, at least the alcohol will help with tonight, so thanks for that, but how is anything ever going to be okay?"

Alec caught their waiter and, after they'd given their orders, quietly requested their dessert to go.

"Of course, Mr. Lightwood. Will there be anything else?"

"The bill, if you'd be so kind," Alec said, and the waiter disappeared, leaving Jace to gape.

"You're the guy who paid for the hotel?" Jace choked.

"It seemed only right after... It was the least I could do." Alec looked uncomfortable, as if he hadn't been expecting to be caught out.

"But that's... I mean, that's _expensive_!" Jace exclaimed.

Alec shrugged. "I've got the money," he said, seeming like he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment. "My family is from old money, so..." He shrugged again.

"Still, though, you don't know me!"

Alec met his eyes then. "I'd like to think I know you a bit now," he smiled carefully.

"You know what I mean. Back then. I'd just been a dick to you and made shit as difficult as possible-"

"-and if I'd had even an iota less self-restraint I would have tried to taste you through your clothes," Alec said back sharply. "I had my fucking face shoved in your ass!"

"So it was because you felt guilty that you decided to pay for the most elaborate, expensive place around?" Jace said. "I checked some of the listed prices for stuff. That's just mad! And I grabbed your dick, so really we were even," Jace pointed out.

"You were going into heat."

"Exactly."

They stared each other down. Jace eventually lost the battle, blinking and looking away. He huffed his frustration.

"Why're you so upset?" Alec asked, genuine curiosity clear.

"Because I want to hate all Alphas, I want to believe you're all knotheads, and you're ruining everything. You're getting under my skin. I've never wanted an Alpha, but you I could see myself actually falling for, might even already be, and sooner or later the house of cards is gonna collapse, and it's gonna crush me." Jace refused to cry. "Nobody has been this kind to me since I became this..." he indicated himself, " _freak_. Especially not Alphas."

Alec stared at the table, giving Jace time to collect himself. There was a thoughtful look on the Alpha's face. He slowly leaned forward, meeting Jace's gaze with a sincere one of his own. "I told you I've made Omegas go into heat and not been affected, and you can say it's because of the way I am, but no, I didn't even have to fight myself. I was in a room with in an Omega that someone else triggered, and the Alpha was about to tear him to shreds, so I ran in and ripped him off, and this Omega was covered in slick and half naked and my only instinct was to cover him with the bed sheet. He was far further gone than you, Jace, and he was attractive, he smelled good, but I didn't _want_. And then you. Truthfully I should have left that room straight away. Even before. But I figured that it would be okay, because it wasn't like I had to worry about you going into _heat_. Your scent..." Alec cracked his neck, eyes closed as if he was remembering. He opened them again. "It's why I didn't leave. Because I've smelled thousands of Omegas, Jace. In heat, not in heat, practically naked and begging for me, and your natural scent affected me more than any of that. I wanted to have the chance to experience that, and the chances that _you_ , with your dislike of Alphas, would be triggered, was next to nothing. Omegas get triggered because they're excited. Because they react. They get aroused. And it sets things going. You weren't interested or aroused for a second before your heat hit you. I could see it in your eyes. I could smell it. There was no dilation of the pupils, there was no arousal in your scent, and then... One second you were trying to rile me up, and then... Your scent changed, abruptly, rapidly, too fast. And I was trapped before my mind had the chance to figure out what was really happening and that I needed to get the hell out of that room. And maybe I even stayed a few seconds longer. Baited myself. I can't honestly say I didn't. I don't know. I just know that..." He trailed off in his monologue, staring at his wine glass. "I don't know what I want, other than that what I want is wrong."

"What d'you want?" Jace asked carefully, also leaning forward.

"I want to figure this out," Alec mumbled.

"And what else?"

"The impossible."

"What's that?"

Alec met Jace's gaze. "I want to take you back to my house tonight, to put you in a guest room where you're welcome to stay as long as you want. My parents are away on business. They won't be back for ages. It's only Izzy, who's my Beta sister, and myself. You'd be safe there. You'd be welcome. I wouldn't push anything, I'd never make such a stupid decision again, I promise this isn't me trying to get you vulnerable. But this is me wanting, _needing_ to know you're safe. Even if it's with me but not _with_ me, if you understand? I need you safe, Jace. I can't honestly say I won't be outside your place tonight, guarding you, and I can't say that if I hear a scream or a scuffle I won't come in and rip his head off if I have to to keep you safe. I don't have control with you. I have control with _you_ , I mean, but not with regards to your lack of safety. You affect me, and it scares the hell out of me. I feel like it's out of my control, all of it. I don't like not knowing what's going on. I don't like any of this, but I know I like the idea of knowing you're safely sleeping down the hall from me, in a place I can protect and provide for you, and I know I want to see you smile and laugh and be carefree with me, without the influence of alcohol, and simply because you can trust me, and I'll make sure I earn and deserve every piece of that trust."

There was silence for a long while as Alec lightly panted and Jace took in his words. The spell was broken when the waiter placed a bag containing the boxes of tiramisu on the table along with the bill. Alec hastily scribbled his signature and gave his card. He met Jace's gaze again, a broken look in his eyes. Jace thought he looked much like he imagined a doomed man would, and he supposed maybe Alec felt that way if all he'd said was true. Apparently he'd fallen down the rabbit hole along with Jace, and maybe even faster and further.

"If you don't want anything from me other than a safe place, that's okay," Alec said in a low voice. "But if you want to see if this might be something-"

"I don't know what I want," Jace cut him off, feeling stressed. "But I know that right now I'm not ready for-"

"-and I can wait." Alec carefully took his hand. "If you want to be friends, I will respect that. I won't _ever_ do anything to jeopardise that, if that's all you want. And if you want to be friends first, and see if this might become something, that's okay, too. Just stay. I will do anything and everything I can and need to to keep you safe, I swear it."

"Friends," Jace nodded. "I can do friends."

"Can you do staying in one of our guest rooms?" Alec asked cautiously.

"Your dad-"

"Whenever he's home you'll be back at the Heat Hotel. Whenever you have your heat at all, you'll be there." Alec squeezed Jace's hand lightly, hope evident in his beautiful hazel eyes.

It was that thought that had Jace yanking his hand back. He picked up the bag with one hand and his jacket with the other, and Alec silently followed after, clearly taking Jace's actions as a no. Jace knew he was playing with fire. If he couldn't even during such a serious conversation stop himself from admiring how sexy Alec was, and how his dark lashes perfectly framed his stunning eyes, he couldn't imagine things fairing well. "What about my stuff?" he asked when they stepped out onto the street.

Alec glanced at his phone, checking the time. "When's the earliest your dad will be back?"

"Midnight-ish, but usually later."

"We take a taxi there, pack as much as we can in the next few hours, and we'll be out of there by 11PM," Alec suggested.

"This is crazy," Jace muttered.

"Crazy as in yes, that's what we're doing?" Alec asked, hailing a taxi.

"Crazy as in that guest bedroom better be sweet, and you're making breakfast tomorrow," Jace replied as he got in, Alec quick to follow. "As in friends. And we'll figure it from there." He gave his address to the taxi.

"I can do that crazy," Alec replied. "I'm gonna text Iz and see if she can come pick us up." He pulled out his phone and tapped out a message, and Jace played with his own phone to give him privacy, and to think about what he was about to do and how great it could become, or how catastrophic the end results might be.

"Iz'll meet us there. Said she's gonna help pack," Alec said after a few minutes.

"She's gonna help a complete stranger pack and move into your house?" Jace said in surprise.

"You'll get it when you meet her," was all Alec replied with a fond smile on his lips.

When they got to Jace's place there was already a huge, silver, seven-seater SUV parked outside, along with a beautiful Beta who definitely was Alec's sister, and by the devilish expression on her face alone he got what Alec meant. Next to her was a female Alpha with blond hair in a French braid and an air that said she was not to be messed with. Jace glanced at Alec in question.

"Lydia," Alec said as he paid the fair. "Give her a chance. You'll like her. She's firm, very no-nonsense, but we became friends because we have the same views. Her dad's also in the Alpha Power group, which is why Lydia cut all ties to him the moment she was of age."

They got out of the car, and Izzy immediately strode up to introduce herself, giving Jace an approving look-over. "So I heard you triggered Alec to go into a forced Rut."

"I did?" Jace blinked and looked at Alec, who'd gone a bit red at that revelation.

"And this is Lydia," Alec introduced pointedly to change the topic. "Lydia, Jace." He indicated between them.

The Alpha in question strode over, shaking his hand in a business-like fashion with no sign of the usual leer or appreciative gaze Jace had gotten used to. "Let's get started, then," she suggested, waving to the house. "We brought a few plastic boxes." She opened the boot of the car, revealing a nest of said items that she and Alec proceeded to heft out. "Might not get everything, but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah." Jace was in a bit of a daze, and only started to move towards his front door when Izzy gave him a friendly nudge. He opened the door and lead the way up to his room, and Alex and Lydia instantly placed the nested boxes down and lifted several out, proceeding to, along with Izzy, efficiently start filling them with items. Jace stared, before shaking himself and getting a duffel out of his closet to fill with clothes. As the filled boxes started stacking, Alec and Lydia began taking them down to the car, bringing up silk paper to help with some of the more delicate items Jace owned. Few words were spoken other than quick words about what might need to be put in paper and which things should go in what box to make the most out of the space. It was almost scary how quickly Jace's room was ribbed, and as Lydia promised, they'd managed to get all his stuff into the back off the car after Lydia had pushed down the back seats. There was even space for one more, and Jace took a glance around his room, checking every nook and cranny for anything missed, and finding a few items he'd hidden from his dad, far back under the bed and mattress, or in the closet. It was almost sad, he thought, that he owned so little it took one car trip, no matter the size of the car, to take it all. The others, he could see, shared his thoughts, but nobody mentioned it. Izzy's teasing, impish tone from earlier was gone as they stared at it all, until Alec ushered them all into the car, settling in the second row next to Jace.

"You okay?" he asked in a low voice. He placed his hand over Jace's, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Jace shook his head, staring at his lap. It was so much to take in, and a roller-coaster of emotions were battling inside him. "I just need time to process."

Alec gave another reassuring squeeze, not removing his hand, for which Jace was grateful. The light weight and warmth, and the friendly affection, gave him something to focus on, something to ground himself as much as he through possible in that moment.

No words were uttered, though Izzy turned on some music, and Jace appreciated the gesture. It brought a small smile to his face, and eased the tension in the car.

Whatever he'd expected, when they drove up to the wrought iron gates through which he could see a gigantic mansion, that wasn't it. He stared at it in wonder all the way up the driveway and to the front door, where he got out of the car to stare some more at his apparently new home. He'd imagined he'd be squeezed into a guest bedroom of some decently-sized house at best, but here it looked like he definitely wouldn't lack for space in whatever room he was given.

"Acceptable size?" Izzy teased as she stepped past him with a box, some of her previous relaxed attitude back at Jace's awed look.

"Yeah," Jace replied dazedly. "It'll do."

Izzy laughed at his reply, Alec and Lydia both giving amused looks as they passed, and Jace hurried to grab a box of his own and follow the trio. They stacked the boxes in the grand hallway, which had a huge staircase in the middle of the room leading up to the second floor. When the car was empty, Lydia suggested she and Izzy throw together some late night snacks while Alec showed Jace around so he could pick a room. Jace was grateful to them, both because he was feeling hungry, and because he needed a moment to collect himself, and the whole group wandering around the mansion would be a bit stressful. It was also nice that others were making decisions for him right now, but for his sake and not to take his freedom from him, because he was still trying to take in everything that had happened the last few hours.

Alec lead him upstairs, showing him to the left side of the hallway. They passed the first few doors without looking inside, and as they turned the corner at the end Alec explain that this was the way to Izzy's and his rooms, and it would probably be better for him to have one of the rooms furthest at the back, close to theirs. His dad and mom, and Max, their youngest brother, all lived down the hallway to the right. It was apparently something of a family tradition that the children, once they were old enough to present, would move from the right side to the left, now seen as old enough to have a bit more space and freedom, and Alec had carved out their own space, even a small kitchen and a living room, that was their own, though Max usually joined them there. He'd even already picked out the bedroom he wanted for when he presented, eager to be old enough to join his siblings.

Alec showed him Izzy's room, which was close to the end of the hallway, then their living room that was at the end. It was big and clearly a mixture of both Alec's and Izzy's design choices, the walls a shade of pale yellow, Izzy's choice, and the huge, grey, comfortable looking couch and various chairs scattered around the room definitely picked out by Alec, as well as the simple, white coffee table with a handy lower level to put things out of the way. The very new, monster-sized movie screen Jace assumed had been an agreed decision, and it covered most of the wall facing the couch. There were numerous consoles, and Jace figured that was more Max's request than Izzy's and Alec's. A doorway next to the couch lead to the decently-sized kitchen, stocked with food.

"You can obviously hang out here whenever you want, and help yourself to whatever food. It's far enough away and sound-proofed that if you can't sleep and wanna watch something or have a late-night snack it won't bother either Izzy or myself. And our parents don't come down this way, so you don't have to stress about that," Alec told him, and there was a slight tenseness at the mention of his parents. It went unsaid that Mr. Lightwood was still a threat to Jace, and he'd have to be careful about wandering the rest of the house whenever Alec's parents were home. "They're not here often," Alec added casually, though Jace recognised it for the reassurance it was meant as. "Their jobs aren't even close to here, so they spend most of their time in their other houses. But this place has been in the family since pretty much forever. Anyway," he continued around the corner of the hallway. They passed a few more doors, and then Alec opened one, showing him a small library. "This is where we study. All the books here belong to Izzy or myself. You're welcome to put any and all of your own books in here, on one of the empty shelves if you're afraid of them mixing with ours. There's plenty of empty space in here, so put them wherever. In the back, if you want. Carve out your own corner if you'd like, bring in a chair from the living room. Whatever. There's no pressure or expectations concerning anything here, Jace. Nothing will offend us. You'll learn pretty quickly that Izzy will approve of you making yourself at home in any way you want, and I want you to be comfortable, so..." he shrugged. Jace wandered in the room, up and down the rows of shelves. At the end to the right was a little corner he could definitely find himself making his own. There was a big window out to the back garden, with the shelf broad enough to comfortably sit on, and the bookshelf there was empty. A round chair would fit easily, and a small table, too.

Down the rows to the left of the door Alec and Izzy had clearly had the same idea, with chairs to curl up in by the window, and small tables next to them. A large amount of blankets were folded up on the broad window sill. 

"You're welcome to join us here, too," Alec said softly, giving Jace a friendly smile.

Jace gave a nod to show he'd heard, staring at the cozy little corner. "Are all the books on all the shelves yours?" he asked.

"Everything from since we were kids, plus books left from previous generations, but you don't have to be worried about any of them being fragile or valuable. Anything that has serious value is in mom and dad's library. You're obviously welcome to look at any book you want, including Izzy's and mine. Though," here Alec blushed, "there is a small selection over here," he showed Jace a row halfway back towards the door that Jace had wondered about when they'd first passed them, since they'd been on three shelves in an otherwise empty set of shelves, "these are about Ruts and stuff, and most of them are rather derogatory, what with the Alphaen views of Omegas through the generations, so..."

"So I'm not gonna want to read those," Jace finished for the older male.

"Those over there are about Omegas," Alec waved at the shelves on the other side of the walkway, "but again you might wanna be selective about which you read. A lot of old-fashioned stuff, and yeah... I'll separate the ones that can be of interest from the ones you shouldn't waste your time on."

"You have some that don't refer to Omegas as bitches and all that?" Jace snorted, though also surprised and a little curious.

"Dad and I had an agreement when I was younger. I read books that were already there in exchange for being allowed to buy books with modern, my belief direction, attitudes. A book for a book. Like having to go through hell to get a reward." Alec seemed to be lost in his memories, as if he'd forgotten that Jace was there. There was obvious bitterness in his voice.

"There are a lot of books," Jace commented.

"There was a lot of hell."

"Why was it so important to you?" Jace asked curiously.

"Mostly because I wanted to enlighten myself as much as possible. I, as I told you earlier, have a vastly different view on Omegas and how Alphas should be. It included understanding as much about Omegas as possible, so I could have as good an idea as possible of how to to live up to the Alpha I wanted to be. So how better to understand the good than by understanding the bad." Alec looked sad, his mouth slightly pursed as he stared at the books. Then he grinned at Jace. "Also a tiny bit to defy my father and protest his opinions. He thought reading all those books," he waved at the ones about Alphas and Rutting, "and the books here," he waved at the Omega section, "he felt had the right views, would change my mind. So I read them all just to prove him wrong and piss him off as much as possible. It was my tiny act of rebellion. Izzy has rarely been more proud of me, I think."

"More Alphas should be like you."

"We can only hope that's the direction society continues towards."

They headed out of the library and further down the hallway.

"My room." Alec opened the door, and Jace could barely step inside before hurrying out again. Alec quickly closed the door. "That was a bit stupid of me," he acknowledged.

"It's fine," Jace said, trying to calm himself.

Alec pressed his lips together, squinting uncomfortably down the hallway. "Shall we?" he waved at the hallway. "I think we should put a few rooms between yours and mine, but even if dad catches your scent and tries to head down here he'll have to pass my room." He licked his lips in thought. "I wish I could get you to a safer place, Jace, but this is the best I can do."

"It's way better than the alternative," Jace shrugged. "I mean, it's way better than anything I could ever have hoped for. Better than a lot of Omegas get."

"Iz and I have discussed turning this place into a safe house once mum and dad, you know, aren't here anymore," Alec told him. "We have the space. Several floors worth that don't get used."

"You're aiming for a sainthood, aren't you?" Jace teased.

"Let's just focus on the one Omega we've got right now," Alec grinned. "See how well I do with that."

"So, you went into forced Rut?" Jace teased.

"Sometimes Izzy really needs to stop oversharing," Alec grumbled, cheeks turning slightly red.

They continued walking. Jace realised that just getting in and out of the house would probably be half his required steps for the day.

"So this I think should be an okay distance," Alec mumbled, stopping in front of a door on the other side of the hallway and opening it. "We can check out these rooms and see what you think."

"Why the distance?" Jace asked carefully, looking at Alec rather than the room. "Because of...?" he waved between them.

"I won't be a threat to you while in Rut, if that's what you're worried about," Alec said, turning more red. "Just figured it would be unnecessary to expose each other to pheromones if it can be avoided. Simply for comfort. You can be closer to my room if you want."

"A few doors down is good," Jace nodded. He looked around the room, not knowing how to say it didn't feel right.

"It's okay if it doesn't speak to you," Alec said knowingly.

Jace gave a sheepish grin in reply. Alec closed the door and they continued down the hallway.

"How about this?" Alec asked, opening the next door, on the same side of the hallway as his own.

Jace looked inside. It felt... Right. Everything about the room was wrong. He couldn't stand the decor or the colours or the bed, but it felt... Right. Safe. Warm. He stepped inside, studying the room, and sat down on the bed. It was too bouncy, or too hard. Jace couldn't place it. He knew this was the room, he wanted this room, but he didn't know how to say that he couldn't stand everything else about it.

Alec gave him a crooked smile, leaning against the door frame. "This the one, then?"

Jace nodded.

"So then we'll have to look into redecorating it tomorrow." Alec laughed at Jace's shocked expression. "You're not all that hard to read. Your nose twitched when you sat on the bed, and you've been looking at everything in distaste."

"I'm sorry." Jace felt guilty. Here was a guy saving him and giving him all this, and he couldn't appreciate it.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're giving Izzy a chance to drag your around to find things, and to shop like a maniac," Alec chuckled. "And I want you to be comfortable, and it's clear you're stressed by all this." He indicated the room. "And the importance of an Omega's comfort is one I'll take pride in being the provider of."

"This is like some crazy dream," Jace said. "Like a sappy happily-ever-after rom-com."

"It is." There was a softness, and something else in Alec's eyes, that showed that he was as disbelieving of the situation as Jace was.

"Yeah?" Jace inquired curiously.

"It's nothing." Alec shook his head with a small smile, pushing off the frame. "Food?"

"Fuck, yeah," Jace breathed in relief, jumping up to follow the Alpha. Alec waited for Jace to pass before catching up with him, and Jace half wished he hadn't so he could have checked Alec out. He appreciated the Alpha's broad shoulders and muscled back, as well as his well-shaped ass. It was a view he'd gotten to see all too little. Not that the front was any worse. It was just harder to stare when Alec had a higher chance of catching him.

They passed Alec's door, the faintest whiff of his scent apparent there, and Jace fought the temptation to stick his head inside and inhale. He noted that Alec was watching him out of the corner of his eye, and tried to hide his reaction to the memory of being surrounded by Alec's scent so thoroughly. He'd bet anything if he hadn't just had his Heat he would have gone into it there and then. Alec's scent was definitely something he'd have to get used to.

Izzy and Lydia were settled in the living room, both healthy snacks and not so healthy snacks as well as pizzas waiting for them on the table. Various drinks had been placed out, as well.

"We didn't know what you liked," Lydia said, waving at the offerings.

"Pizza!" was Jace's eloquent reply as he jumped down onto the couch. "Thanks," he added sheepishly.

"No problem."

"So, how was the tour?" Izzy asked with an impish grin. "It definitely took a while."

"You and Jace need to completely redo his room," Alec replied, flopping down between Jace and Izzy, handing over a plate and glass, as well as Jace's drink of choice. Lydia sat down so she was facing Jace, helping herself as well, and he got the impression she was deliberately trying to downplay her Alphaness. Something that was pretty impressive since Alec was definitely amping his up subconsciously, and it had to be getting to her.

Izzy shot Alec a look, also noticing, and that seemed to make Alec aware of it. He glanced quickly at Jace, then clearly tried to follow Lydia's example. It made Jace uncomfortable, because Lydia became more noticeable. Not that it mattered. Lydia was a little too sharp in her movement as she reached for another slice of pizza, and Alec was all the way back up. Lydia didn't bat an eye. Jace sank a little bit closer to Alec. He couldn't help being drawn to the Alpha's scent, especially now as he was slowly beginning to trust Alec. It became a little too easy to be drawn in by the safety he'd started to associate with the other. Alec's shoulders relaxed minutely in reply.

Izzy flashed Lydia an amused, knowing look the Alpha returned with a smirk of her own. Jace realised she'd purposefully pushed Alec. Sneaky. These two Alphas had definitely made it their goal to read and understand Omegas, from what Jace had seen so far. And they were good at it. It would make him suspicious, if it hadn't been for that Alec had no reason to do all this if his goal had been to manipulate Jace into a place he could take advantage of him. Alec had had that chance over and over by now.

"You alright?" Alec murmured into his ear, and Jace realised he'd stopped eating. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to tamp it-"

"Don't," Jace replied in an embarrassed murmur.

Alec breathed in sharply, almost inaudibly. "Okay."

At realising Izzy was watching them, Jace grinned awkwardly and went back to eating. He tried to pay attention to the conversation the other three were having, but kept being distracted by watching Alec. Watching him stretch for more food, or drink, the play of muscles under his skin, watching him laugh, or smile, or chew. Watching his posture, the natural power he exuded, especially how he moved in an extra little show of dominance, unnecessarily flexing a little more, and Jace realised Alec had been reacting to him, not Lydia. Alec had subconsciously reacted to Jace's own nervousness at the new situation. Alec had reacted at Jace's spike of stress at Lydia's sharp movement. Alec was staying ampted because it soothed Jace.

Jace was screwed.

It felt wrong, because Alec seemed to be a good guy, and had admitted to wanting more, and Jace knew he wanted more, too, but he also needed the friendship. He needed time. And he needed to see Alec was a man of his word.

Alec turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, in fact all three of them were. "What?"

"It must be difficult," Lydia observed, "having just been in the situation Alec caused, and then be exposed to someone like him. It's got to be pretty overwhelming to your senses. Even uncomfortable, maybe."

Her bluntness shocked Jace. "Uh..."

"If it's causing you discomfort, we'll understand," Lydia continued. "You can sit further away. Alec can go take a shower." She said the last part pointedly to Alec.

"I can..." Alec started, getting up.

"No, it's... Don't." Jace blushed, looking at his lap. "I'm just getting used to it. But not in a bad way," he hurried to add at Alec's wounded look. "Can we drop this?"

"Nobody here will judge you for anything," Izzy said. "If you wanna move halfway across the room away from Alec or shove your face in his neck, it's all fine."

"Iz!" Alec scolded.

"He went into a forced Rut," Izzy continued, ignoring her brother, "Alec has _never_ gone into a forced Rut, for anything. You went into Heat. Eye him all you want. But not at the cost of your pizza going cold. He can flex all you want later. He'll happily take his shirt off if you want. Now eat."

Alec was too busy gaping at Izzy, cheeks a flaming red, to stop her little rant. Lydia looked unimpressed by the Beta's words. Jace wanted to run and hide and never show his face again. His insides were like ice.

"You went a little too far, Iz," Lydia said quietly. "I appreciate how straight forward you are, but right now that was too far."

Izzy looked guilty, taking in Jace's look. "I'm sor-"

Jace bolted.

Alec followed.

Jace was halfway down the hallway when Alec caught him, and oh, that wasn't good. They both froze, Alec's front pressed against Jace's back almost fully from thighs and up. They stilled completely. Then Alec groaned, pressing his nose into the crook of Jace's neck, inhaling deeply. Jace reached up, grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him in closer, baring his neck, letting out a similar sound as Alec eagerly took the offering.

"I can't..." Alec gasped. "I need to..."

"Bit more," Jace breathed, musk surrounding him and overwhelming his senses. He found himself pushed to face the wall, and he steadied himself with his free forearm as Alec pressed closer and nuzzled further, rubbing his nose in his hair, and against his neck and under his jaw hungrily. Jace felt a weird feeling between his legs, but it felt oh, so right, and he pushed his hips back against Alec.

"Can't..." Alec pulled back. He let out a grunt as his back connected with the wall and Jace crowded his space, desperately sniffing at the Alphas's own neck, rubbing his face there in an attempt to get Alec's scent on him.

"Need," Jace whined in a voice he didn't even recognise as he sought out something he'd needed since his first Heat. "Please."

"Jace..." Alec pushed Jace back, and their eyes connected. They were both panting heavily. "Jace..."

"I need it," Jace pleaded. "I-" He was pulled close again, Alec letting him between his legs.

"Sure?" Alec breathed in his ear.

"Sure."

Jace groaned as the Alpha slid a hand down his back slowly, giving him chance to back out. He rocked into the touch as it reached the swell of his ass. "Don't make me beg."

Alec must have taken it for what it was, because then there was a pressure rubbing firmly against Jace's hole, over the fabric of his pants, but it was enough. He groaned loudly, his legs giving way, and he collapsed, his descent only halted by Alec's firm grip on his ass and his waist as the Alpha lowered them both. Alec readjusted them so he was sitting with his back against the wall and Jace was straddling him as they both panted, desperate for air. He had his knees up, keeping Jace firmly sitting on his hips.

Even long after they'd calmed down, Jace didn't want to move. Alec had removed his hand from Jace's ass to play with the hair at the nape of Jace's neck. Jace was dozing, head resting on Alec's shoulder and his face pressed against Alec's neck as he took in the delicious scent there. Eventually he accepted that they needed to move, and he pulled back, only then aware of how sweaty they'd both become, as well as the mess in his pants. He grimaced.

"I think we'll have to have that shower, now," Alec commented with a small chuckle as they got to their feet. He glanced down at himself. "And a change of clothes."

Jace glanced down, seeing there was a wet spot on the front of Alec's pants, and he knew it wasn't the Alpha's. He'd leaked through his pants onto Alec. He was mortified. "Sorry," he mumbled, refusing to meet the Alpha's gaze.

Alec hooked a finger under Jace's chin, making him meet warm hazel eyes. "There's absolutely nothing to apologise for. Absolutely _nothing_ ," he said firmly. His meaning was clear, making Jace blush and give a pleased smile.

"What was that?" Jace asked. "Why...Did I need that?"

"Alpha and Omega interaction." Alec let his hand drop. "Scent and pheromones and so on. Omegas that aren't with Alphas during their Heat sometimes, though rarely, feel a sort of underlying need until they get an orgasm from an Alpha."

"Is that why you did it?"

"'It' meaning catching you, or touching you like you wanted? I didn't mean to trigger anything when I ran after and caught you. I didn't mean anything that happened, up until when you asked, when you told me you needed it, I..." Alec shrugged, looking away. "I thought it was the right thing to do.

"Did _you_ want to do it?"

Alec met his eyes so sharply Jace almost jumped. "Desperately."

"We should, uh," Jace swallowed hard at that look, feeling himself reacting again, "clean up."

Alec nodded, but there was a reluctance in his expression.

"Just... At least change clothes and... I don't mind them smelling me, but I mind them smelling _that_."

Alec growled. "No."

It made Jace laugh. "Really? Possessive?"

Alec coughed. "Clean up. Yeah. That." He headed towards his room. "I know it's uncomfortable for you to be in there, but your bathroom isn't stocked, yet. You could borrow a towel and go to yours..."

"I can clean up in here," Jace assured him, following Alec in. Still, he found himself grabbing Alec's bicep when he stepped inside, taking a moment.

"You okay?" Alec asked worriedly.

"It's easier now, actually," Jace admitted. "Still strong, but easier."

"Okay," Alec tried and failed to hide his pleasure at that information. "Bathroom's over there. Towels are under the sink. You sure about the only changing clothes thing?"

"Yeah."

Alec shifted, and musk hit Jace's nose. It amused him to have the Alpha he'd once worked so hard to ruffle now so easily squirming in front of him.

A thought struck Jace as he headed towards the bathroom. He turned to look at the Alpha. "Would you have been able to stop?"

"I tried repeatedly, if you remember," Alec said in amusement. "You were the one that demanded more."

"But I mean, I was influenced. You couldn't know that-"

"Biological want and actual want smell different," Alec cut him off, as if wanting to stop Jace's train of thought as quickly as possible. "It's fuller."

"Fuller?"

"Like the last ingredient, or something. That compliments the others and makes the flavour richer."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," Jace admitted.

"Are you reassured, at least? That I would have stopped?"

Jace tilted his head, observing Alec. "Yeah." He was surprised to find that he did, without a doubt.

"It was in your eyes, too," Alec added as Jace headed towards the bathroom. At Jace's questioning look when he turned back around, he explained, "your eyes would have been more glazed than they were."

"Good to know," Jace answered with an interested nod. "You know, you're scarily in tune with Omegas, for someone who's never, you know, done anything, if what you were saying that day was true."

"Lots of practice," Alec chuckled. "At work. I can read the theory, and then study it in real life."

"I really wanna learn more about this sort of stuff," Jace admitted, "but I gotta clean up. This is gross." He laughed when he heard from behind him a barely audible "what you call gross..." Alec clearly hadn't meant for him to hear. He locked the door behind him, not because he thought Alec would take advantage of the situation, but because he didn't want there to be a misunderstanding between them after what they'd done. He hurriedly cleaned up, then realised he didn't have a change of clothes. "Uh, Alec?"

"Change of clothes," Alec said knowingly through the door. "You can borrow some of mine, or I can get the duffel."

"Could I...?" It was easier to ask through the door, when he didn't have to look at Alec. "If you have a shirt you wore recently."

"Yeah, uh, yeah, I can do that." Alec's voice became distinctly hoarse.

Jace unlocked the door, and Alec's hand came through the crack, sweats and t-shirt that smelled wonderfully of him, in his grasp. There were also a pair of boxers that smelled of clothes softener.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to borrow boxers," Alec said as he withdrew his hand, closing the door after.

In the end Jace decided it was for the best, in case there was any more accidental leakage. He stepped out, and could easily see the dilation in Alec's eyes, as well as smell the musk. "Turned on by territory marking?" Jace teased.

Alec grinned. "Rub it in."

"You're really different than you were when we met," Jace commented as they headed back to the living room, intending to scrounge for leftovers.

"I'm trained to deal with bull-headed Omegas like you, and Omegas scared out of their mind to the point they're hyperventilating and about to faint, as well as being the only Alpha able to be around in heat Omegas," Alec explained. "I'm told which type I'm dealing with, and adapt accordingly."

"You weren't able to be around me," Jace said smugly.

"I wasn't, no," Alec agreed solemnly.

"Turned out for the best, though," Jace said at the upset tone in Alec's voice. He companionably bumped the Alpha with his shoulder, grinning at him, and was rewarded with a slight upturning of the corner of Alec's mouth.

"I suppose," Alec conceded.

"You got to save me," Jace said gently.

"I did," Alec smiled more widely, cheered up.

"You didn't do anything bad, Alec. You refused to use your Alpha voice, even when I pushed you. Then you slipped. For a second. Because you were hit with me unexpectedly going into heat. And you still managed to reign yourself in. Since then you've done nothing but saved me." Jace slipped his hand in Alec's, squeezing it reassuringly like Alec had done for him before. He let go, and Alec's hand chased his for a second, before Alec caught himself.

"You came back." Lydia looked surprised. "We thought we wouldn't see you again for the rest of the night. Not," she sharply held up her hand when Jace bristled at the perceived insinuation, and Alec leaned closer to Jace, scent and posture changing, "because we thought anything other than you would talk and then decide to get some sleep."

"The pizza's cold, but we can stick it in the oven," Izzy offered in a roundabout apology.

"I'm good with it cold," Jace said in forgiveness, flopping down, and Alec was quick to retake his previous place. Jace picked up his abandoned, lukewarm slice, digging in. He was grateful neither of the women commented on his and Alec's scents, or the fact that he was obviously wearing Alec's clothes.

They decided to watch a film, Jace guessing for his sake, and he appreciated that. He and Alec started off at respectable distances, but for each time they reached for their drink, or pizza, or a snack, they somehow ended up closer until Jace was firmly tucked against Alec's side, the Alpha's arm over the back of the sofa.

Jace drifted off at some point, waking up only when Alec lightly shook him. The Alpha directed him, stumbling and still half-asleep, to his bedroom and tucked him in.

Despite his mostly asleep state, by the time Jace was properly under the duvet and Alec had left, he soon found himself tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. He gave up, climbing out of bed and heading back to the living room. The snacks had all been cleared away, so he went rooting in the kitchen. Finding a half full bag of crisps, he settled on the sofa, gravitating to where Alec's scent was the strongest.

"Can't sleep?"

Jace startled, not having heard Alec approach. The Alpha stood in the doorway in low-slung pj bottoms, and nothing else. "Bed's wrong."

Alec settled next to him. "Anything I can do?"

"Anything?" Jace asked.

"Anything feasible."

"Can I stay in your room? Just for tonight. It doesn't mean anything or anything." Jace stopped himself, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"'Course you can," Alec answered, getting up. He offered Jace a hand, and Jace took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Since you're awake, you can brush your teeth, too."

"My toothbrush is somewhere downstairs."

"Nope, brought it up before I woke you," Alec replied, following Jace to his room. Jace's duffel was right inside his door, and Jace fished out his toiletries, heading for the bathroom as Alec settled on his bed.

Having clean teeth was definitely an improvement on his mood, and Alec waiting, still shirtless, to show him to his own room was a definite plus. Jace eagerly slipped under the sheets, finding them still warm, and smelling deliciously of Alec. Even, Jace blushed, the musk of a resent Rut was faintly there. It must have permeated to the mattress.

Alec got in on the other side, lying on his back and leaving a good amount of space between them. They lay there for a long while, and Jace was pretty sure Alec was still awake as well. He rolled over, and Alec turned his head to meet his eyes. "Hm?"

"I can't sleep."

"Obviously."

"You can't sleep."

"Hadn't noticed."

"Can we stop pretending?"

Alec blinked at him, then moved towards the middle of the bed, and Jace shed his shirt before doing the same. He didn't miss Alec's furtive look, or the frown aimed at himself for his actions, nor the small inhale of breath, Alec freezing before relaxing as Jace settled against him. And then, as if a switch flipped, he was shifting to wrap his arm around Jace and pull him closer, nuzzling into his hair. Jace settled to lie half on the Alpha, his head on Alec's chest and his hand on Alec's stomach.

He dropped off to the sound of Alec's heart and his even breathing.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 48 hours straight without sleep to write 13 000 words. You're welcome.
> 
> But seriously, thank you so much for your patience, reading, and leaving comments and kudos. They feed my soul.


End file.
